The present invention relates generally to devices for the retrieval of animal waste deposits and, more particularly, to a device which is portable and suitable to ease of use through simple hand manipulation. Further, the invention relates to a device which is also usable as a walking cane.
As is well recognized, the population of domesticated pets such as dogs and cats is ever increasing and particularly so in urban areas. Accordingly, the effective retrieval of animal waste deposits has, due to possible risk to public health created by resultant unsanitary conditons as well as general inconvenience to the public, become a matter of considerable official concern. In many instances, localities and municipalities have enacted regulations and ordinances restricting areas permitted for the walking of animals. However, as is generally appreciated, it is frequently impractical to comply with such regulations despite the fact that the dog may be leashed and under control at all times.
In the past, it has been necessary to resort to rather cumbersome means and methods for retrieving waste deposits in a sanitary manner which nonetheless would be unoffensive to the pet owner. Typically, prior art devices for such purposes have included a container for retaining the deposits as well as a separate instrument or tool of some kind for guiding the deposits into the container. Such devices are often bulky and awkward, thus making transport and handling of the deposits quite difficult. Moreover, repetitive use of such devices necessarily entails a difficult cleaning problem and, accordingly, devices of this type have been objectionable from both an aesthetic and functional standpoint.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended as a solution to the above problem.